Bambi - Reflections
by Fae 206
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Bambi throughout his life.
1. Echo

**AN:** This particular fic is going to be a lot of drabbles rather than one long fic with an overarching narrative. I hope that you do enjoy it. The chapters are going to be 250-750 words in length.

 **Bambi – Reflections**

 **Echo**

His mind had been changed drastically by losing his own mother. Most deer hated the scent of man but Bambi really couldn't stand the intrusion. The loss of his own mother had given him a feeling of anger. No matter what his father told him of that anger being part of growing up and maturing, the idea of man was a trigger to him. If he had only kept his playfulness at a minimum when he was in the meadow. It was his foolishness that had led to his mother being shot. As young as he had been, it was his fault that his mother wasn't there.

The thought of losing her was something that never left the fawn's mind. He left the home that he had made or that his father had helped him make and walked down the path where there were the trees with their leaves hanging overhead. He could imagine his mother standing there with him, helping him to walk, gently pushing the leaves off of his head.

If only he had known what it was to properly live life and appreciate the ones who you lived with. Life wasn't always happy. It was dark. It was scary. It was beyond overwhelming and his mother had always helped him with that and now there was nothing. "It isn't fair," he called out and heard the sound of his own voice echo. He looked around. An echo was only a reflection of sound, that's what his father had taught him.

Still, hearing an echo when you were all alone was comforting. It was as if somewhere in the world, someone who knew you intimately was answering you back. It was as if you had a friend even when you were most alone. "I'm sorry mother!" he yelled out and heard the sounds echo back at him.

"mother…mother…mother."

Bambi bowed his head. Would she have forgiven him for his mistake? He hoped so. As for now he was alone and not even the echo could change that. He missed being with his mother, curling up next to her. He would give anything to experience that again.


	2. Damage

**Damage**

Bambi shivered in his sleep as he pulled himself into a tighter ball. He could remember his mother's warmth and he missed it. He wanted her. She had always made him happy whenever she had licked his head or nuzzled him with his nose. His father said that overtime he would learn how to be a tough stag and he had to start practicing it as soon as possible. It didn't stop the heartbreak.

Bambi heard the storm rumble and he tried to imagine his mother back to life. He wanted her here. When he had been tiny – even tinier than he was now – and he had heard the storm, his mother had comforted him and made him unafraid. He was scared without her.

He heard a crash and heard a thud so put his head down and shivered. He didn't want to be scared. He didn't want to disappoint his father but it turned out that he was scared. He was annoyed about that. Even if he was little, he shouldn't feel afraid.

He waited for the sun to come up.

He sighed as he took a few steps out from where he had been sleeping and saw that a large tree had fallen down, it looked like it had been hurt and Bambi remembered the gunshot that he had heard. He pushed his nose against the tree as if to rouse it before hearing a voice from the tree.

"Even nature can do damage sometimes," he heard a squirrel say and he looked at him confused, "Just like man." Bambi nodded. There were untold dangers in the forest no matter what shape they might come in.


	3. Workable

**Workable**

 _And then one day, my little Bambi, you'll grow your own antlers like the prince of the forest and you'll be handsome. You'll be so handsome._

Bambi sighed as he looked into the lake. His antlers had grown into a pair that he could proudly wear but his mother was not there to see him become this young buck. He missed her every day. Her death had been a reminder to him that life wasn't always perfect and in fact, it rarely was so. She was the reminder to avoid the danger and keep an eye out on your surroundings.

He noticed that there was a young bird trying to get back to its home but it wasn't able to travel the distance. The mother hadn't seen it. Bambi looked around, trying to find a way of guiding the chick back home. He could see a child looking troubled and alone and it would remind him of his family and especially of his mother.

"Here," he said as he took the bark in his mouth but the bird ignored it. He moved towards him, trying to be gentle to not startle the chick and heard the soft twitter of the little animal. "Here, I'll carry you," he said but the chick hopped up and Bambi realized that the chick had missed the piece of tree bark he was holding and instead was on his antlers.

He laughed as moved so that the bird could use his antlers as a bridge back to its home. He sighed and shook his head with a gentle laugh. Even if he would never be able to hear his own mother telling him that he looked handsome, he could at least be proud that his antlers had grown with such prominence. In just that action of leading a baby back home he was channeling his mother.

He would always have her love inside of his heart.


	4. Remarkable

**Remarkable**

Despite the cold winter and the way that he missed his mother so much, the spring was still interesting to the young deer. All of the different colors made him feel a little more comforted that there was something to still hold onto. He had grown during the winter and felt more of a connection with his father who was still fairly distant. However, he missed his mother. She would have adored all of the new life that spring brought with it.

Bambi walked over to some flowers that were just starting to open up and sniffed them, he could hear the sound of baby birds and as he looked across he could see a baby rabbit. So much life came after the horrors of winter. That was remarkable in itself. His mother might never be coming back but that didn't mean he head to dismiss the natural world.

Maybe one day he would have his own offspring to take care of. Maybe one day he would be able to stand side by side with his father. Spring was remarkable. Life was remarkable. His mother would have enjoyed this but he could still try to enjoy it for her. She was always happiest when they spent time together, why wouldn't he carry her memory with him?


	5. Assurance

**Assurance**

Bambi was terrified in doing new things after his mother had passed and there were so many new things that he had to do. He wasn't sure how itchy his antlers would be when they began to grow. He didn't know how to adjust his diet based on the changing of the weather. What he really didn't know how to do however was go out to graze. He would go out and try to find some grass in the frozen earth and all of a sudden he'd hear that deafening shot and realize he was without his mother.

He never wanted to hear that sound ever again.

As he saw another deer tugging at some grass, Bambi tried to move forwards. So there was grass left. Bambi continued to move further towards where the other deer was but as he felt himself exposed the sound of his mother telling him to continue running would be all that he could hear. Bambi shivered and moved backwards but the deer looked at him.

"There's a couple of blades of grass still," he said and Bambi paused. Didn't the other deer want them for himself?

"No, no that's okay," Bambi said nervously and the other deer shrugged a shoulder. "You aren't scared?" Bambi asked as he looked around and the deer looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't think that I'd be out here, did you?" he asked and Bambi nodded. "Hunters are the same. You just need to train yourself to learn their behavior, keep your senses alert. They can only hurt you as much as you allow yourself to be hurt."

"So," Bambi asked as he approached the other male, "You can learn how to escape. My mother was killed, I…"

"You just have to study," the other deer said again. "Listen to the wind and don't try anything too quickly. You'll get the hang of it, I promise," he tried to reassure Bambi who looked at one of the blades of grass and nervously started to eat it. Maybe the world wasn't as scary as he had once believed it to be.

 **End of Assurance**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
